


Tasty

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sunstreaker is Sideswipe's official taste tester
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194158
Kudos: 18





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> 12\. Foodplay

Sideswipe distills highgrade on a routine basis, but he never gets drunk on it. A little tipsy, sure, especially if he’s distilling something with additional different flavors as he’ll have to taste test at various moments in the process. But he hasn’t done falling down drunk in centuries; not after it nearly cost him his twin because he was too slow on the battlefield after getting black out drunk the night before. He learned his lesson that day, and Sunstreaker followed suit.

Tipsy is a good place though, a good compromise for both of them. Tipsy allows Sunstreaker to smile more and be more indulgent of Sideswipe’s whims.

Like drinking high grade off various places of Sideswipe’s frame after imbibing a glass or two.

“That tickles,” Sideswipe giggles as Sunstreaker’s glossa swipes up the last drop from the dip of Sideswipe’s pelvis.

Sunstreaker lifts his head and licks his lips, staring up the length of Sideswipe’s front. “Want me to stop? Or maybe I could try out the taste of this newest mixture combined with your lubricant.”

Sideswipe shudders at the dark look in his twin’s optics and the growled suggestion. His interface array cover slides aside and he locks down his spike iris, tilting his pelvis up enticingly.

“Don’t stop. I need to know every one of your impressions so I can market accordingly,” Sideswipe replies, voice gone husky with anticipation.

“What, you gonna bottle this up and sell it as a sex accompaniment?” Sunstreaker asks, shifting to grab the flask of high grade. He carefully tips it, dribbling a little over the top of Sideswipe’s valve. Sideswipe trembles as the chilled liquid trickles down his folds, the metalmesh tingling a little.

“You never know. Might not be a bad idea to have a backup source of steady income,” Sideswipe says, propping himself up on his elbows to watch his brother. “Everyone always says my stuff is good. Maybe I should start charging for it in general.”

Sunstreaker leans down and gently blows a stream of air across Sideswipe’s damp pleats, making him shiver again. “Yeah? How is anyone gonna pay for it with our non-existent paychecks?”

“Mm. I’ll take sexual favors in exchange,” Sideswipe says, then moans faintly when Sunstreaker’s glossa extends and laps up the first droplets of fuel.

Sunstreaker chases after the high grade, following the trail of it where it had seeped between the valve lips. His nasal ridge bumps against Sideswipe’s anterior node before his glossa delves deeper, circling the rim of the valve entrance.

“No, you won’t,” Sunstreaker mumbles, the words barely legible as he gives up the pretense of searching for more high grade and possessively buries his face into Sideswipe’s valve.

Sideswipe’s elbows wobble and give out. He collapses back against their berth, staring sightlessly at the ceiling, charge coiling up like a pit viper in his lower belly. His hand stretches down and cups the back of his twin’s helm, thumb feverishly stroking the plating.

“No, you’re right,” Sideswipe says faintly. “I’ll just take IOUs.”

~End


End file.
